


in more ways than one

by lavenderjungwoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Bottom Lee Jeno, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Grinding, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee-centric, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Marking, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Lee Donghyuck, Riding, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Teasing, Top Huang Ren Jun, Top Mark Lee (NCT), Top Na Jaemin, god knows why I wrote this, lapslock, lower case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderjungwoo/pseuds/lavenderjungwoo
Summary: "fuck, we have a lot to fucking worry about in the morning." mark says, the reality of the situation settling in. he looks at renjun's naked passed out body, a very naked jaemin spooning a very naked jeno, and on a very dirty bed, a grinning donghyuck, who is also, very naked.dream finally have a vacation period and mark + 00 line find themselves drunk, playing truth or dare and things escalate
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, it's a mess but basically everyone be fuckin each other
Comments: 17
Kudos: 467
Collections: Neo got back





	in more ways than one

jeno awkwardly clears his throat and adjusts his shirt with flushed cheeks where jaemin had just given him a particularly aggressive hickey. chenle's head whirls slightly as he watches the bottle spin again.

jisung had quickly left after that last dare was uttered, with a very disgusted look on his face. the others were too drunk to care.  
jaemin shamelessly grins at the others gazes, earning a slap on the back from renjun who is laughing uncontrollably then falls back, laying on the carpet.

promotions had finally finished and that meant they could truly enjoy and celebrate now, no expectations or cameras as they drank whatever they could get their hands on, sat on the hotel room floor.

the bottle lands on hyuck, and he claps.

"hit me with a good one." hyuck says, pointing at jeno.

"or just hit you." renjun groans from the floor, and chenle shrieks, laughing loudly.

"oh god shut up." renjun cries, reaching out blindly for something to throw at chenle's head.

"that was a whole phone, asshole!" chenle screams, clutching his head in agony and he gets up, or stumbles up, to smack renjun. jeno simply pushes him back down.

"sit down or i'm calling mark to come in and parent." jeno says. he's a little less wasted than the others, but he regrets this rather than appreciates it as he tries to cope with his drunk members.

"dude i'm here already, you're so loud what's going on?" mark asks, and hyuck blearily turns around to see him closing the hotel door.

"jesus christ jen what happened to your neck?" he exclaims, looking with round eyes at the blossoming mark on jeno's skin.

jaemin grins wildly, and loops his arm around jeno's neck. "i gave him it." he slurs proudly. "you can have one too hyungie if you come here." he adds, blinking slowly.

mark approaches cautiously, and notices the bottle on the floor, and also renjun, who looks close to passing out.

"are you... drunk?" mark asks, and hyuck slaps his shin.

"you guys should've told me we invited fucking sherlock." he says mockingly, and the others laugh, making mark's cheeks heat up.

"listen, don't try argue with me right now." he says indignantly, and he grabs chenle and hooks his arms under chenle's, making him giggle. he tells them he's taking chenle to his room, and the others nod, turning their attention back to the bottle.

"who's go was it?" renjun says, sitting up a little more refreshed. he looks down and the bottle is a little unfocused, but it points at him. "hooray it's me!" he says, throwing his arms in the air and almost rolling backwards, before jeno catches him.

"i though it was donghyuck?" jaemin says, slurring slightly.

" 's been kicked so now it's me. jeno is shit at giving dares anyway." renjun says, and he looks to donghyuck, who's face seems to disperse in and out slightly. "fuck,, w-why does your face look like that?"

hyuck flashes him a glare and makes his way over to choke him. instead he falls over onto renjun and clumsily smashes his head onto his knee. 

"get away from my dick you animal." renjun grunts, pushing him off his lap and hyuck falls back. 

"i dare you," jeno begins and the others stop messing around for a minute. "to take your shirt off." 

"pervert." renjun says, but he starts unbuttoning his shirt. 

"no wait," jeno says, and renjun's fingers stop mid action as he turns to the other. "do it as a strip tease to donghyuck." 

jaemin cackles loudly, clapping his hands for joy. renjun deadpans jeno, and hyuck wriggles in his place excitedly. 

"you've seen my chest loads of times anyway!" renjun says indignantly, but he sits in front of hyuck, the other two boys shuffling behind him to see. "go away!" he cries, and they laugh, moving to the side. 

mark comes in the door, with some bottle in his hand and his eyes lock with renjun who is slipping the shirt off his shoulders, with slowly reddening cheeks (although is that just the alcohol?) as he reveals smooth tanned skin. 

"hi mark-hyung." jaemin says brightly, and renjun settles back into his place. 

"i was going to say can i join but i-" mark doesn't get to finish his sentence as hyuck yanks him down beside him. "i-is it all this...?"

"sexual?" hyuck supplies, and mark's cheeks flush instantly, as he nods ever so slightly. "no, we had jisung call the manager 'dad' on call earlier and he almost cried." renjun laughs, and the others laugh hard too. 

mark laughs, and opens the spirit bottle he brought with him. the others whistle and he shrugs. "quickest way to get fucked." he says, and downs a few firey mouthfuls. 

"in more ways than one." jaemin mutters, and mark chokes, earning a laugh from hyuck. 

they do a few more dares, jaemin's snapchat now filled with some disgustingly high-quality photos of his toes, jeno's number blocked by several of his friends and various other things they'll probably regret in the morning. mark's cheeks are now tinged pink, and judging by the way he clings to hyuck's arm and laughs a little too loudly, it's safe to say he is drunk. 

jeno attempts to spin the bottle again, after previously sending it flying across the room on accident. it lands on hyuck, and jaemin leans immediately into jeno's ear to whisper something. 

"dude, if jaemin suggests something it'll be something really weird." mark whines, resting his heavy head on hyuck's shoulder. the soft black hair tickles his neck slightly, and hyuck shrugs his shoulder to get mark to move. 

renjun watches them in anticipation, and jaemin stares with a smirk slowly spreading across his face too. 

"i dare you," jeno begins, and donghyuck faintly registers a little fear spark inside him as jeno's eyes glimmer, "to kiss the hottest person in this room."

he grins and renjun shrieks, squirming in disgust and jaemin waits silently. mark laughs beside him, clapping his hands in disbelief. 

"tongue?" hyuck asks, raising an eyebrow. renjun smacks his shoulder in disgust, but hyuck is completely unphased as he looks at jeno.

"it's your dare so, do what you want." jeno laughs, not thinking hyuck will go through with it seriously. the boy nods and exhales. 

"mark," he says, turning to the elder and revelling in the fact his eyes shake slightly when he meets hyuck's gaze. the younger puts a gentle hand on his knee. 

"donghyuck?" mark says, completely unmoving. 

"how the fuck do i kiss myself?" he asks, and the others burst out laughing, rolling on the floor and clapping. mark frowns, and shoves donghyuck over, who shrieks and laughs, kicking his legs in the air. 

"fuck you." mark says, hating the way his breath had hitched in that moment and he hopes it was just the drunkeness making him so fucking confused right now. the way the soft overhead lights cast down on hyuck's honey skin and his eyes sparkle beneath his soft curls. 

"fuck me indeed." hyuck says, as he gets back up and immediately surges into mark, surprising him with a kiss. the others cheer and clap, but hyuck doesn't pull away instantly. 

instead he carries on kissing mark, bringing his hand up to cup the back of mark's neck. the elder closes his eyes tightly, and leans cautiously into the kiss. hyuck's lips are soft, and he tastes faintly of his fruity cocktail earlier, a slight bitter tang to his lips. its pleasant, and mark grows a little bolder in his movements, feeling hyuck smile into the kiss slightly. 

instinctively, he pulls hyuck closer and the younger eventually shuffles onto his lap, now looping both of his arms around mark's neck. he deepens the kiss, and gasps a little when he feels hyuck's tongue press at his mouth, which allows him to slip it inside. it's soft and warm, a sensation unfamiliar yet not unwelcome as the younger explores his mouth. he tastes even sweeter like this, and mark unconsciously lets out a little whine. his arms are stupidly hanging by his side, and donghyuck picks one up and places it on his waist, without pausing in the kiss. 

hyuck faintly registers renjun clear his throat, and mark startles, drawing away immediately and realising what he's done. 

"eyes on me baby." hyuck says as mark, panic stricken looks at the flushed faces of the others, who interestingly seem un-repulsed by two of their best friends sucking face. mark's gaze flickers back to donghyuck, who smiles sweetly and hesitantly goes into kissing him again, a little softer this time. 

"so this means you think mark is the hottest person in the room? rude." renjun huffs, and hyuck eventually pulls away from mark, not without nibbling mark's lip slightly, and mark can't say he hated the sensation. 

in fact, that was the best fucking kiss he's had in his life and it was from fucking hyuck. the other seems to realise this, smirking slightly.he knows the tiniest reactions from watching mark's face through these years and knows him probably better than himself. and god, this all just goes flooding straight to his dick which he realises is half hard. hyuck slowly turns to renjun who is sat arms folded with a huff. 

"no, i was just getting started, i think you're all hot." hyuck says simply, and the others don't respond. he slides out of mark's lap, and crawls his way over to jeno,who seems slightly shocked when hyuck leans in to kiss him. 

mark looks around and catches eyes with renjun, who's eyes glimmer with curiosity. 

"you haven't even got a fucking shirt on." mark scoffs, pointing to renjun's naked chest, but the younger just shrugs. 

"a dare is a dare." he says, and he looks back over at hyuck and jeno. hyuck is seated on jeno's thigh, and he rocks ever so slightly, sighing occasionally into the kiss. 

"is this not... weird?" mark says nervously, feeling himself sobering up slightly with the sheer gravity of the situation. 

jaemin turns to him, his eyes dark and his lips look red from biting them. nerves? anticipation? 

"it's only weird if you make it weird." he says simply, and mark can't find it in him to disagree. jaemin tangles his fingers in mark's and squeezes. does he want to disagree? 

fuck my head is a mess, he thinks. and renjun laughs, and it occurs to mark he had voiced his thoughts. hyuck smiles into the kiss with jeno, and he feels himself being gently lifted off jeno's lap. 

"my turn baby." jaemin says, freeing his hand from mark. he scarcely gives hyuck chance to recover from jeno as he leans in and immediately starts kissing him. why is there so much 'baby' going around the room right now? worst of all, it's making mark's skin tingle. 

mark looks at jeno, who's cheeks are now pink and his shirt has been pulled down again, to reveal jaemin's bruise once more. mark finds himself crawling over the carpet to jeno, and hovering his fingertips over it gently. 

"can i..." he trails off, looking intensely at the mark. it was deep red and looked painful, but also beautiful in the way it bled out into soft pink on jeno's smooth skin. his fingertips ghost the areas where it is slowly turning purple, and jeno breathes out a little when mark gently presses into it. he presses it a little harder, looking up at jeno's face. his eyes scrunch and he whines as mark's fingers press harder and harder, squirming under his touch and fuck, it's hot. 

"hyung!" he cries out eventually, jerking away from his touch and jaemin pulls away from hyuck, smirking slightly. hyuck's hair is incredibly ruffled, the brown waves now sticking out slightly where jaemin had pulled it, and mark tries not to look but fuck, jaemin is so hard right now. it makes him swallow harshly, and he prays no one notices. 

renjun mutters out a 'fucking finally' as hyuck comes and runs his fingers over his chest teasingly before giving him a big sloppy smooch on the lips, nothing like the others. renjun yells, and attempts to push him off. hyuck rolls backwards and lays on his back, turning to catch eyes with mark. 

mark doesn't know what to do now, and he finds his hands fumbling nervously. fortunately, jaemin speaks up, before he embarrasses himself further. 

"well that was fun." he smirks, and renjun grabs his shirt off the floor. 

"i'm putting this back on, i'm getting too sober for this and it's weird sat shirtless in front of you all." he says, huffing as he pulls it over his head. well, that makes mark's hard on deflate slightly, at least. 

"as if you didn't just watch donghyuck almost cream his pants rutting on jeno's thigh." jaemin accuses, and jeno hides his face in mark's neck, his skin flaring up. 

hyuck smiles and shrugs. "injun's jealous." 

renjun chokes on a gasp, and goes to choke hyuck. "no, i'm pissed you gave me the grossest kiss of my LIFE!" 

"don't choke him, he'd probably enjoy it." mark says quietly, and renjun laughs hard, throwing his head back and rolling off of hyuck. 

hyuck turns to mark with a glare, and it makes the elder almost shiver. hyuck gets up and starts to crawl back to mark again, who attempts to shuffle away from him. hyuck's hand grabs his leg and keeps him in place, and his other hand sneaks up mark's leg and ghosts over his inner thigh. 

"it's not nice to make jokes about people mark." he tsks, and mark opens his mouth to scold him for dropping honorifics yet instead comes a quiet moan as hyuck's hand softly cups his dick. his hand starts to move, and mark gets harder by the second, bucking his hips up ever so slightly to meet hyuck's palm.

he scrunches his eyes shut as the friction feels downright fucking sinful and he finds himself whining when he withdraws his hand. his eyes snap open and he sees hyuck smirking at him, coming over to straddle him again. 

"you look so good right now." he says softly, his thighs now fully spread over mark. 

mark tries to look over his shoulder, and is surprised to see renjun and jaemin fully making out as jeno watches, mouth hanging open slightly. 

hyuck brings his hyung's attention back to him by sliding his cool hand under mark's shirt, gently stroking the pale skin. his fingertips glide over his nipple and he pinches slightly, looking straight into mark's face in anticipation and mark whines loudly, unconsciously hips bucking up into hyuck. 

"w-wait!" he stutters, but hyuck takes no notice. 

"i didn't know you were that sensitive." he says softly. despite his protests, hyuck carries on teasing with mark's nipples under his shirt, cruelly flicking then to watch him cry out. mark's breath is getting irregular, and his hand weakly comes up to grab hyuck's wrist. 

"donghyuck." he whines breathlessly, and the younger continues to play with mark under his shirt, taking the nipple between his thumb and finger. "a-ah." he stutters at a particularly hard pinch. 

he eventually regains enough sense to pull hyuck off him and he addresses the room, albeit with a slightly shaky voice. "what are we gonna do?" he asks vaguely, and jeno looks over, with round eyes curiously. renjun and jaemin pull apart, a glassy string of saliva connecting their lips together. 

"relieve stress." jaemin shrugs, and the others nod. 

"y-yeah but, i mean, i don't know i just-" mark says, shaking his head feeling a little confused. 

"what's up hyung?" renjun asks, and there's a layer of concern under his voice as he slowly comes closer towards mark. 

"how far do you all want to go?" he says, and jaemin mutters a little 'fuck', looking up darkly. 

"no limits." jeno mutters, and the others look at him in surprise. he was the one who'd stayed mostly quiet, observing and keeping his hands mostly to himself. however, now he seemed more eager, more willing. he gets nervous under their gazes though, intense, and hungry. jeno then flushes and squirms slightly. "i-i haven't in a while." he says, and the others laugh softly. 

"none of us have, where the fuck would we find the time." hyuck says, shaking his head and laughing. mark can't disagree, this round of comebacks had been fun, but something from hell. 

"i'm okay too, i'm open to anything." renjun says, nodding slightly. "jerking off alone into a tissue was getting boring anyway." 

mark scrunches his nose and exclaims in disgust, as if he wasn't about to suck one of their dicks. 

"oh god are we sucking each others dicks!?" he cries out without thinking and hyuck laughs. 

"only if you want to though, hyung." he says, and mark finds himself nodding. 

"i trust you." he looks up to the rest of the room. "i trust all of you." he says, and hyuck fondly pats the back of his head, letting a hand rest at the base of his neck.

they all look to jaemin, who smiles sickeningly sweet. "i'm up for anything. although i play rough." he says, and his warm smile completely contradicts that image. renjun suggests setting a safe word, just in case so they do, and the atmosphere feels more safe and relaxed, even if jaemin promises to "fucking choke all of you whores." 

hyuck rolls his eyes and nods. "well then, now that that's sorted." and he's already cut off by jaemin surging forward to jeno. renjun joins him, taking the other side of jeno's neck and decorating it in marks in between kisses as jaemin pulls his shirt over his head. 

mark watches for a while, the way jeno's breath hitches when renjun bites down, the way his slender fingers run across jaemin's toned chest and jaemin's hand softly rubbing his tummy before taking off his shirt. jaemin turns his attention to renjun, kissing him harshly, and mark can see how they fight back against each other. renjun is soon pulling his own shirt off, again, and jaemin leans in to whisper something, before pushing jeno down to lay on the floor and settling over him. 

mark's eyes widen when he feels his hand placed over something and he turns to see hyuck's hand over his own, placed on the younger's dick. hyuck pushes down slightly, and oh god mark can feel how hard he is. hyuck laughs, and gets up, motioning mark to come over to one of the beds. in his jeans, mark feels so restricted and hyuck senses this, unzipping his jeans and pulling them off. the cool air hits his skin and mark whines softly.

"i want all your attention on me right now. got it?" hyuck says, and mark nods nervously. he shoots up in place and moans when hyuck's cool hand comes around his dick, slipping underneath his boxers. "answer me when i speak." he warns. 

"o-okay, 'm sorry." he stutters as hyuck begins to slowly stroke him. another hand creeps up mark's chest and he pinches his nipple slightly, revelling in the way he shudders.

"baby, you're already getting wet and we haven't even started." hyuck coos, pulling his hand away to show mark the precum that coats in his palm.

"p-please!" mark cries, and hyuck tsks again. 

"please what?" hyuck teases. mark whines and squirms under him in embarrassment. god he's so wrecked already. donghyuck smirks and leans down, starting to suck on his neck and his eyes flutter shut.

"don't stop. please don't stop touching me." mark begs and hyuck clicks his tongue.

"i don't really think you're in a position to tell me what to do right now. but seeing as you're a good boy, i'll help you." hyuck says in a sweet tone,and he grabs mark's dick again, giving it a few tugs before pulling down his boxers entirely. mark doesn't even think about the others, he instead watches hyuck's face as he swallows harshly looking at mark's length. 

it's not that long, but fuck it's so fat and it looks delicious,hyuck feels his mouth watering slightly. it's flushed pink, very much like mark's face and it stands up straight, twitching slightly when he blows cool air over it. 

mark is now laying on the bed, propped up on his elbows as hyuck settles on his knees between mark's thighs. his hand is wrapped around his length and strokes it, flicking as he gets to the tip and it makes mark shake slightly. hyuck speeds up, and mark finds himself whining again, despite trying to keep the noises in. hyuck thankfully leans over to kiss him, happily swallowing the moans that leave mark's mouth. his wrist carries on at an inhumane speed and mark presses his face into the side of hyuck's neck. 

" 'm gonna cum hyuck." he mumbles, and suddenly hyuck lets go of his dick. he whines at the loss of contact, but not for long as hyuck's hot mouth sinks onto his cock. he tries not to act desperate, but he can't help his hips from stuttering up into hyuck's mouth. the younger's tongue swirls around his head and makes mark's eyes roll back. hyuck pops off and jerks mark's length harshly, making the elder seize up and shoot all over hyuck's face with a low whine. the younger smiles, gathering some of it up on his finger and putting it into his mouth. 

"fuck i can't believe i missed that!" renjun says, crawling onto the bed "gimme some." he slurs, before hyuck leans in and lazily makes out with him. mark watches, and there's something so hot about them exchanging his own fucking come like that. 

jeno whines for the first time, and mark sluggishly looks over to see jaemin slowly circling jeno's rim. 

"jaem, come up here." hyuck keens, and jaemin stops, grabbing jeno and pulling him onto the double bed. 

"hyung." hyuck says, and mark realises belatedly jeno has no pants on. fuck he's huge, mark thinks stupidly, and he watches as jaemin teases him. "hyung." hyuck says again, grabbing mark and forcing him to sit up. "should we help jeno feel good?" he says, smirking at the way mark is already getting half hard again. 

renjun crawls over to mark and gives him a sweet kiss, delicately running his hands under mark's shirt and then pulling it off. mark complies, lifting up his arms and letting renjun pull it off his head entirely. he's now completely naked, like jeno, whilst jaemin and hyuck are still fully dressed. 

"injun-ah." he murmurs, "p-pants off." he says with a red face and renjun smiles.

"aren't you gonna help jeno baby?" he says, softly stroking mark's sides. mark glances over to jeno sucking off jaemin whilst hyuck places kisses all over his body, sucking at his inner thigh and getting closer and closer to his rim. 

"wanna help injunnie first." he says, which renjun finds adorable and laughs, pulling off his jeans. renjun wastes no time in pulling off his boxers and he spreads his legs, so mark can get in between them. 

renjun extends his hand and orders mark to lick a fat stripe of saliva down it, watching him w dark eyes as he does. his hand then goes straight to his cock which he pumps a few times, letting out little breaths. renjun coaxes mark back towards him, and he opens his mouth willingly for renjun to slot in his cock with a little sigh. 

renjun is long, so mark goes fairly slow at first, cautiously edging more and more in, but this irritates the younger. 

"quit teasing." renjun says, pulling out and tapping mark's cheek with his wet cock. 

"but 'm not." mark whines. renjun takes no notice as he grabs mark's hair and pushes it back down on his length, making mark choke slightly. the sudden change of pace and attitude is all too much and he feels his own hard dick throbbing slightly now, the tip pulsing out a little precum onto the sheets. 

"aw, dirtying the bed again? naughty hyung." renjun says, clicking his tongue and continuing to slam into mark's mouth at a brutal pace. he constantly hits the back of mark's throat, who chokes, and tries to ask him to slow down. mouth full of cock, he simply garbled his words and drools around renjun'a length. renjun's grip gets tighter and without warning he shoots into the back of mark's throat with a low whine. 

mark pulls off with a gasp, choking slightly after swallowing what he could, and out of all things renjun pats his head. 

"thank you hyung." he says, and leans in for a slow, gentle kiss before pretty much passing out on the bed. mark feels a stickiness between his thighs, and realises he's somehow come for a second time. he attempts to wipe away some of it on the sheets, before leaning over renjun to check the boy is alright.

"well fuck." jaemin laughs, pulling away from where he'd just been sucking on jeno's rim. jeno breathes heavily. 

"i-is injunnie okay?" he stutters out, sounding incredibly gone at this point. 

they all look over at renjun, who just looks like he's in deep sleep right now, his mouth already hanging open slightly as he snoozes. 

"yeah i think he's just..." mark begins, scooping him up and moving him to the other bed to lay out. "tired." 

"fucked out and drunk." hyuck laughs, then he grabs mark and yanks him over to jeno. jeno is entirely vulnerable, spread out on the bed before jaemin, and mark's aching cock already begins to fill out again. he watches as jaemin leans down to jeno's puffy pink rim, sucking gently and occasionally pushing his tongue in teasingly. 

jeno groans, throwing his head back. 

"why don't you give nono a kiss?" hyuck suggests, and mark nods eagerly, going over to give jeno a kiss. it's messy, jeno constantly moaning and gasping each time jaemin licks into him, but mark doesn't mind. 

he feels hyuck's cool hands glide over his skin. mark's skin is so hot he feels almost feverish and his head is getting fuzzy after the weight of two orgasms. donghyuck's hands dip further, caressing his hips and rubbing circles slightly, until he grabs the base of mark's cock tightly and squeezes. 

mark yelps, harshly pulling away from jeno, and making jaemin laugh a little. the latter stops teasing jeno, and goes to his bag, rummaging around. he pulls out condoms (typical) and a bottle of lube. 

"really?" mark says, although it sounds much less scolding than he intended, as hyuck fists his cock in an irregular pace that doesn't satisfy him at all. 

"you never know what you'll need on a vacation." jaemin shrugs, tossing a handful onto the bed. "are you willing to go this far?" he directs at the room, and hyuck nods. jeno whines a yes and mark surprisingly finds himself saying yes too. jaemin grins, and lubes up his own length before rolling on a condom. 

"y-you're the top?" mark questions stupidly, and jaemin narrows his eyes. 

"i just thought jeno would always be the top." he says, and jeno whines. jaemin laughs, as he eases two fingers into jeno, opening him up carefully. 

"jeno is not all the alpha male he portrays himself to be," jaemin laughs, scarcely pausing to press his other arm firmly down on jeno's hips to stop him squirming. "all boys needs a good dicking down sometimes." and jeno groans, although mark is pretty sure that's partly due to embarrassment, not jaemin's ruthless fingers twisting into him in a way that makes his back arch. 

"trust you to have gone and fucked one of the members before." hyuck scoffs, and jaemin shrugs. 

"i haven't. i just knew this boy was a big baby and that needed a cock in him." and with that he presses his tip to jeno's rim, which flutters and swallows him up. mark can't actually believe what he's hearing, but finds himself watching in curiosity. a tap to his thigh has him eventually bringing his attention back to hyuck. 

"mm hello sexy." hyuck purrs stupidly, with a badly coordinated wink, and mark giggles. he runs his hands down mark's sides, and he feels his skin tingle with hyuck's soft touch

"hi." mark says helplessly, and hyuck pulls him in for a short but sweet kiss.

"can you lay down for me baby? it's time to make hyuckie feel good." he says, and mark feels the heat in his stomach twisting at the way hyuck refers to himself in third person. 

mark can do nothing but obey and lay down, but he props himself up slightly in an attempt to watch hyuck's actions. the younger tuts and presses mark's chest firmly back into the bed. 

"no peeking." he says, and mark shakes slightly when he feels the cold lube drip over his cock. 

"donghyuck-a," he begins, his voice shaky as the younger gently smears the lube around and warms him up. "i've already come. twice." he finishes, groaning slightly at his admission and the way hyuck rolls the condom onto him, giving a final tug. 

"and you're going to come again." hyuck says simply, and then he's crawling over mark's body, and shoves two of his fingers in mark's mouth. 

mark gags slightly but takes it, running his tongue over hyuck's fingers and coating them in his saliva. the younger watches, looking down at mark with a darkened expression that makes his cock twitch when he meets his gaze. hyuck takes out his fingers, glossy with mark's spit and then slowly eases them into himself, his eyes fluttering shut. 

mark watches lustfully as hyuck's brow furrows when his fingers twist inside him, his whole body shuddering when he nears his prostate. his small pink cock rubs against mark's chest every now and then, and mark wants to touch it. 

he doesn't even realise he's reaching out until hyuck's other hand slaps him away. "no touching." he growls, and his fingers slip out of him and he shuffles back down to the bed. 

mark looks up again, and hyuck doesn't bother to stop him this time as his impossibly tight wet heat sinks down onto mark's aching cock, and they both whine in unison when he fully bottoms out. mark faintly registers jaemin and jeno groaning in the background, but his head feels too heavy to even turn to look at them. 

hyuck begins to move on top of mark, bouncing with little whines. sweat is beginning to form on his forehead and mark wants to lick his glossy skin, that glows under the amber lighting of the hotel room. 

he can't help himself but buck up into hyuck, whining, and the younger is quick to press down his hips, stilling his movements entirely. 

"don't get greedy." he snaps, and continues to fuck himself onto mark. it feels as if he didn't even finger himself, his hole is so tight around mark and its all mark can think about. his stomach begins to twist, all too soon, and he feels his toes curling slightly. 

"hyuck i'm gonna-" and all movements cease. mark cries out, as hyuck stays firmly planted on his cock. mark can't even buck up as his heavy grip pushes his hips down into the bed. he feels himself tearing up at the loss of release and his ruined orgasm, but hyuck is uncaring.

"you only get to cum once i have." and mark chokes on a sob in the back of his throat, there's no way he's gonna be able to hold on. "got it?" he says, and when he doesn't move mark realises he's waiting for a response. 

"i-i can't." he cries, in all honestly. hyuck's grip tightens on his waist, the fingers digging into the flesh and he cries out. "okay! i will, will, l-let go of me, please, stop!" he begs, and hyuck smiles, releasing his tight grip on mark. 

the elder looks down to see red finger marks, and darker bruises where hyuck's nails had been digging in and he whines. hyuck starts to fuck himself again, and the pace quickens, chasing his own release. 

"hyung, you feel so good." he whines, dropping down onto mark, and the sound of the lube squelching mixed with the other moans in the background and jaemin dirty talking to jeno just sounds filthy. mark can feel himself getting lightheaded. 

"so good mark hyung, filling me up." hyuck babbles, and mark can only groan in response. hyuck's hands are still on his hips, but his grip weakens as he edges closer. 

next to them, jeno moans loudly in sync with jaemin, and mark's head rolls to the side. he catches jeno's cock spurting thick white ribbons across his and jaemin's chest, and jaemin simply slumps down across his body. he turns to look at mark, and gives a lazy grin. 

"i'd give you a kiss but i think i'm going to pass out." jaemin says, but he gets up anyway, wincing as he pulls out of jeno, and stumbles over on shaky legs. 

donghyuck's praises have gotten shorter and shorter until he's simply breathing heavily and whining with every drop onto mark, and jaemin presses a kiss to his neck first. donghyuck blearily opens his eyes to turn and kiss jaemin properly, although it's very open mouthed and more consists of him moaning into jaemin's mouth. 

mark feels a hand run through his hair, and he realises its jeno, with a big dumb puppy smile on his face. 

"kiss?" jeno asks simply and mark just lets his eyes flutter closed, as jeno kisses him softly. he whimpers at the stark contrast in sensations, of jeno's soft mouth to the way hyuck fucks down on him roughly. 

"c'mon jen." jaemin says, grabbing jeno and leaning down to press a kiss to mark's sweaty forehead. "gross" he giggles, before crashing onto jeno and the other bed, next to a knocked out renjun. 

mark turns back to hyuck, and realises the boy is very near his release. a flush travels across his skin, and his thighs shake as he attempts to bounce. 

"baby, help hyuckie." he asks, leaning down to give mark a quick kiss. mark doesn't hesitate to start thrusting into him at full speed, eagerly chasing his own release. tears spring at his eyes when he releases how fucking bad he needs to come right now, and this has him fucking hyuck even harder, who whimpers. 

his hips start to stutter and hyuck's rim eventually clenches around him. his body falls on top of mark's and he whines into mark's ears, so sweet that mark feels himself burst, his vision going white momentarily as he fucks back up into hyuck, dragging out his release for as long as he can. 

"fuck." he groans, and hyuck grinds down onto him once, with a giggle "don't do that." he whines, attempting to pull hyuck off him. 

the younger simply rolls them to their side and attaches himself round mark. he can feel hyuck's cum smearing in between them, warm but beginning to feel uncomfortable on his tummy. 

he gently pulls his softening cock out of hyuck, who whimpers at the sensitivity. he takes off the condom, and slings it in the direction of the trash. with heavy limbs, mark attempts to clean up, but hyuck curls around him

"don't just fuck me then leave." hyuck whinges, keeping his grip on mark. 

"i am just getting a towel, i'm covered in your rancid fluids." he scoffs, and hyuck hastily pushes him off. 

"shut the fuck up, 'm not rancid ." hyuck whines, and in the other bed jaemin rolls over. 

"get me a towel, i feel like a fucking melted ice cream." he slurs, and mark nods with a little grimace. 

he gets the towels slightly damp with warm water and brings them back into the room, albeit on very shaky legs. he wipes off himself and then hyuck's smooth tummy, giving it a little pat which he shrieks at. 

mark goes over and helps jaemin do the same and then tosses the towels across the room. 

"we'll worry about that in the morning." he groans, then his eyes widen. "fuck, we have a lot to fucking worry about in the morning." mark says, the reality of the situation settling in. he looks at renjun's naked passed out body, a very naked jaemin spooning a very naked jeno, and on a very dirty bed, a grinning donghyuck, who is also, very naked. 

"just bro things." jeno slurs, and jaemin helpfully supplies a "wow, fantastic!" 

mark looks around for their shirts, and ends up just going over to jaemin's bag and pulling out some tshirts, not even bothering to check if they're clean or not. he throws them in the direction of the bed. 

"put these on." he directs, and hyuck groans. 

"all of us were fucking not less than ten minutes ago, dignity is kind of out the window right now." he complains, and mark spins round. 

"i don't give a fuck, put the damn shirt on." he says, jabbing a finger at hyuck before pulling his own shirt over his head. 

"ugh but it stinks of jaem, i don't wanna wear this!" hyuck whines, earning a shove from jaemin. he pulls the shirt on anyway and snuggles up to jeno's side, who's arms close around him instantly. 

mark flicks off the main lights, leaving just the soft dim lights above the bed on and picks up renjun, with some difficulty, and places him gently at the edge of the bed. renjun doesn't even stir, and mark smiles at jaemin.

"goodnight kiss?" the younger suggests, and mark rolls his eyes. he leans over anyway and gives him a short peck on the cheek, before crawling under the duvet. they all wish each other good night, snuggling up to one another before jaemin flicks out the light. 

"you know, we still all have no pants on." 

"hyuck, shut the fuck up."

**Author's Note:**

> when we ridin' and rollin' we're riding mark lee's dick. yeah man idk, i just found a dumb prompt on tumblr, but leave a comment though i'd love to read them !!


End file.
